particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Counties of Ananto
The Kalistani Province of Ananto is divided into 64 administrative districts known as counties. There is some variation in these district's governing form, and they can be grouped into Counties, Regional Counties, Munisipal Counties, and Historical Counties. In addition, the capital city of Kaliburg and its neighbor Port Davon are not technically in Ananto, as they are governed by the autonomous Kaliburg-Port Davon Federal District. The Counties of Ananto date back to 1420, when Jorge I the Magnificent, Emperor of Ananto, divided his island into strictly drawn fiefs, each of which was given to a Count on the Council of Nobles (which served as a largely powerless legislature until 1907). These borders have changed a great deal, as have their ruling houses, but survive to this day as the chief administrative units of Ananto. Administrative Counties Encompass multiple munisipalities, and have full county authority over taxation, transportation, trade, law enforcement, justice, land usage, etc. Each county has a single representative in the Anantonese Hoomooroon, or state legislature. 1. Haalise-Haale, House of Love 2. Isle of Dunlock- Dunlock, House of Fletcher-Ananto (formerly:Anti-Dulnerstaad, House of Dulnar-Hohenzollern ) 3. Terminal-Termi, House of Klaus 4. Lisol-Lisol, House of Wax 5. Beggorise-Beggora, House of Faith 6. Beuloid-Port Beulah, House of Yorn 7. Beulise-Beulah New Town, House of Ananto-Jorgone 8. Constapae-Listor, House of Jackals 9. Conise-Con, House of Con 10. Vestise-Westerburg, House of Oppie 11. Ons-Eleva, House of Unone 12. Borone-Boray, House of Borktu 13. Gnormo-Gnorum, House of Pointy-Hat 14. Itascise-Itasca, House of Caputis 15. Viggelise-Wiggleswort, House of Wigglesworth 16. Suise-Sua, House of Su 17. Kalix-Kalix, House of Fonzarelli 18. Shmise-Shmia, House of Shmu 19. Jethrone-Jethro City, House of Jethro 20. Vallone-Centralia, House of Ote 21. Boss Kublise-Pertobim, House of Kubla-Ananto 22. Ote Kublise-Kubla, House of Norris 23. Noova-Mattoon, House of Blagoisis 24. Alphise-Alcastra, House of Matac 25. Xanadise-Xanadu, House of Hapablap 26. Snipise-Sudra, House of Nant 27. Sidis-Setabal, House of Aracha 28. Algar-Faro, House of Prasanavi 29. Tenshan-Caroon, House of Yersi* 30. Kordon-Plaedon, House of Many Voices (House of Delamore) 31. Ordorsk-Wontonlan, House of Badurian-Ananto 32. Thale-Sainte Bernardo, House of Cass-Ananto 33. Raevoor-Morrock, House of The Water-Bearer (House of Rapasky-Ananto) 34. Thangor-Iroro, House of Saenz 35. Weddensvaal-Leswa, House of Kalirai 36. Vesten-Orrok, House of Manelli 42. Pointone-Ash Valley, House of Morton 43. Hexaflerf-Adcastra, House of Adlar 53. Vulcan-St. Vulcan, Abbot of St. Vulcan (spiritual) House of Roussimoff (symbolic) 54. Bosone-Pancastor, House of Huduin 55. Vuvale-Blade River, House of Crowns (House of Bhaskar) 56. Thareeve-Enice, House of Nordhagan-Ananto 57. Stekt-Croix-Kerewl, House of Daggers (House of Loquinaire-Ananto) 58. Lobhatun-Shangri-La, House of Luna-Ananto 59. Laras-Rose City, House of Bebaruu-Langvardt 60. Castilla-Kenril, House of Radini 61. Stellion-Mastrach, House of Verhaast-Ananto 62. Willmarch-Wilsonville, House of Wen 63. Alsken-Marbess, House of Dagastino-Ananto 64. Fallshire-Estrex, House of Wadjadubakowski-Smythe Regional Counties These counties are located on the historically sparsely populated east coast, but were subdivided into buroughs in 1913 because their populations had grown too large for many of the governments. The historical counties survive for formal purposes, but all the duties of the county are carried out by the smaller buroughs, which are given letters. Buroughs do not have counts or houses. Each borough sends a representative to the state legislature, like a county. 37. Indralan-Indralan, House of Montagu *37A. East Indralan-Prido *37B. South Indralan-Indralan 38. Snarkise-Snarkoburg, House of Dodge *38A. Upper Snarkise-Fort Dodge *38B. Lower Snarkise-Snarkoburg 39. Indianise-Indopy, House of Jarrole *39A. North Delta-Delta City *39B. South Delta-Algiers *39C. Indiana-Indopy 40. Dahise-Dahriel, House of Uriah *40A. Dahriel-Dahriel (Munisipal Borough, combined county-city responsibilities, further divided into metropolitan districts) *40B. Trichrome-Dolomite City *40C. South Pass-Sindaro *40D. Pickles-Picklestown *40E. East Central Littoral-Port Uriah *40F. Central Dahise-Uriopy *40G. Sol-Pine Slope 41. Nedone-Nedo, House of Ananto-Camillone *41A. Upper Nedone-Nedo *41B. North Flubistan-Nordano *41C. Teith-Toothy Bay *41D. Lower Flub-Flubboo *41E. South Flubistan-Cippo Munisipal Counties Encompass only one munisipality, and have combined city and county duties. Representatives are taken from metropolitan districts, borough-like subdivisions based on population. 44. Luxise-Luxon, House of Carmichael 45. Dulnar-Dulnarstaad, House of Dulnar-Freiheit 46. Evearia-Eveari, House of Cacarito Semi-Relevant Counties These counties are independent, but contain areas that are within the Kaliburg-Port Davon Federal District, over which they exercise no power. These each send one representative to the legislature. 47. Wilsone-Wilson, House of Wilson 48. Zappise-Jethro, House of Zappa 49. Elise-Elyssia, House of Pook 50. Phthinise-Phthinsten, House of Pfphthschnortwistle Historical Duchies While these counties still exist officially, they have no officials, offices, counts, or powers, because they were absorbed by the Kaliburg-Port Davon Federal District. Therefore they are also completely unrepresentated in the hoomooroon. These two counties are also different in that they are in fact Duchies, not Counties. 51. Davon-Port Davon (Old Davon Dist.), House of Freiheit-Siebenburg 52. Kaliburg-Kaliburg (Tunnel Dist.), House of Hanseatic Ananto Blazons and Coats of Arms The Houses of the Counts of Ananto (as well as the Duchies of Davon and Kaliburg) are Kalistani High Houses, and thus have certain restrictions and priviledges in Kalistani Heraldry. Firstly, they are restricted to certain traditional symbols, rather than the more modern symbols allowed to Low Houses and Minor Houses. Secondly, they are allowed only the following tinctures and furs on their blazons: For tinctures: Or, Argent, Azure, Gules, Purpure, Vert, Sable, Murrey, Sanguine, and Tenne. Note that Kalistani Heraldry does not follow the rule of tinctures, thus the separation between metals, tinctures and stains is not important. The following furs are allowed to high houses: Ermine, Ermines, Erminois, Paen, Vair, Counter-Vair, Potent, and Counter-Potent, all of which must be in their traditional colors. Finally, High Houses may not show any charge proper. For example, when the House of Fletcher-Ananto was elevated to the status of a High House, their blazon, which originally included three anchors proper was changed to Three Anchors Tenne. However, the High Houses, and specifically, the are allowed to use the following: Supporters may be shown with the arms outside of the House's home territory, though like all Kalistani Heraldry, Supporters are only used in the Fancy, rather than Common Form. Additionally, the Fancy form may use a Crest. For the House of the current Emperor, the crest is an Ippogoggy proper, crowned Or, Rampant battling a Serpent cendree. For all other Counts of Ananto, it is an Ippogoggy Rampant Proper. This is despite the fact that cendree and proper are not normally allowed in High House blazons. When the House of House of Dulnar-Hohenzollern was demoted to a Minor House and removed from the Damask Rose Throne of Isle of Dunlock due to their treasonous actions in the Third Crisis, they were originally supposed to lose both the countercharging (normally a mark of honor) from their arms, and to accept a mark of Abatement. However, a deal was made in which three of their mainland holdings would be overseen by House Labanca (The Counts of Noella) and those houses were marked with a mullet celeste and the main charge of House Labanca (a pelican in her peity) instead. Due to their demotion, however, they could not use Supporters outside of their home territory, and were stripped of thier Crest. : The following blazons are in the House's Common Form: Blabbaroon From 1432 until 1907, the 64 Counts of Ananto met in the Blabaroon (literally Council of Nobles, a term often used because it is more easily taken seriously) to act as the legislature of Kalistan. The council was originally formed as a feudal legislature meant to appoint a new king upon the death of the previous monarch, and levy troops. Starting in the 16th century the powers of the council began to increase dramatically. In 1813 two representatives from Vintalli joined the blabaroon (the Dukes of Vintalli). In 1907, the blabaroon was abolished and replaced with the hoomooroon (Council of Men), wherein each county/borough/metropolitan district elected a representative. With the foundation of the Federal Republic of Kalistan in 1924, the legislature of the island of Ananto ceased to rule the entire land of Kalistan, a duty which fell to the federal parliament (translated into Anantonese as, of course, blabaroon). The hoomooroon remained as the local provincial (later state) legislature of Ananto, a purpose which it still serves today. Notable reforms are that the Federal District does not send any representatives, and that the boroughs and metropolitan districts of Luxise, Evearia, and Dulnar send their own. The counties retain their historical borders, first set out in the 1400's, for ceremonial purposes, largely to keep historians, monarchists, and noblemen happy. Category:Atlas of Terra Category:Kalistani Regions